Getting You Home
by katieblackusa
Summary: Based off the Chris Young Country Song, Getting You Home. Morcia Fluff!


**AN: I know I have a story going folks. However, I'm currently in the position of using my cell phone to post stories and that is quite difficult to ddo, especially a multi-chapter. So, I will work as hard as I can on the on going story that I have but it might take time to update. So, for your entertainment, I will post one shots. Please don't hate me and please be patient. I will do the best that I can. Thank you for those of you who are going to be kind enough to do so. I love y'all! Xoxo katieblack!**

 **PS I am sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I have read over this but I am only human and I make mistakes like everyone else and doing this on my Mobile device doesn't show my mistakes. With further ado, please enjoy** **Getting You Home.**

White table clothes covered every table. Candles were lit everywhere. Waiters pranced around in tuxedos while soft music played in the background. The red wine chilled in the ice bucket on the table they sat at.

He had on a nice suit. White shirt with a black tie. She was wearing her black dress, his favorite dress. Hair and makeup done perfectly.

They had been planning and waiting for this night for awhile now. Between their three kids at home and their busy job schedules with the BAU, it was rare for them to get a night to themselves.

Hotch agreed to watch their three boys so they could spend some time together. Plus, Jack loved having other children around to play with.

Derek Morgan knew Penelope loved getting dressed up and spending the night out on the town and there was no doubt about it that he loved going out to show his woman off. He enjoyed taking Penelope out and treating her like the queen she is. But, at the moment, his mind was elsewhere.

Watching her eyes dance around in the candle light and seeing the true beauty that she was, all he could think about was one thing.

He didn't need to look at the menu sitting in front of him. He only needed and wanted one thing. And that was his baby girl.

He held her hand from across the table. She drew imaginary hearts on his hand with her finger. When she spoke, it was like she had read his mind.

"Hey, hit stuff. As much as I'm enjoying our night out together, why don't we just pay the waiter for the wine and head on home."

She had that look in her beautiful eyes and her lips formed into a sexy smirk that he knew meant only none thing .

She was wanting him just as much as he was wanting her.

Derek pages the waiter. He stood and laced his fingers with hers as they headed out to his truck. Like the perfect gentleman he was he opened the door to his truck for her and helped her in.

The 25 minute ride to their home was filled with gentle touches and sweet words to each other. Every now and then Derek would life the hand he was holding and place a gentle kiss to it.

They pulled into their driveway and Derek helped her out of the truck. He pulled her close to his side and kissed her on the side of her head as they walked up to their front door.

While he unlocked the door, Penelope slid the zipper on the side of her dress and held it up with her arm.

Derek let her step in before him and when she heard the door shut, she let her black dress drop to the floor.

Before she could take another step, she felt Derek's hands on her waist as he gently pulled her towards him.

He placed feather like kisses on her kneck.

"I should have known our night out wasn't going to last long, baby."

"I don't even know why we bother leaving when the kids aren't home. This is so much better than any dance, expensive dinner," she said while his fingers softly rubbed her sides and he continued to kiss up her neck.

He turned her around to face him. He kept one hand on her hip and the other he placed behind her neck where his thumb rubbed her cheek.

"I love you so much, baby," he told her sincerely.

"I love you too, handsome."

Derek leaned in and kissed her gently, his tongue asking for entrance of her mouth, which she granted instantly.

Never taking his lips off hers, he bent down slightly and lifted her into his arm. He walked to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

He stood and undressed and then took her bra and panties off.

They spent the entire night making love, taking their time and enjoying the night they had to themselves.


End file.
